


Fic Requests

by Mrsxfredweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Poly, Poly Relationships, Romance, Smut, Zombies, knives out - Freeform, neither is Fred Weasley, tony's never dead, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsxfredweasley/pseuds/Mrsxfredweasley
Summary: Taking Fic requests. If you see a pairing up there you like, let me know, if you don't see one, email me at Mrsxfredweasley@gmail.com with your user name that you use on here and Ill see what i can do :)
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Daryl Dixon/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasely/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Jesus (Walking Dead)/Reader, Loki/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Fic Requests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucindaAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/gifts), [Thepracticalheartmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/gifts).



> Fic Prompt: Reader gets dared to break into the Avengers Locker room. She gives proof by putting Cap's suit, except she sends the picture to the wrong person.
> 
> For LucindaAM and Thepracticalheartmom

“There’s no way YOU can do it. Jackson maybe, but not you. You’re just a rookie. You haven’t even been here 6 months.” Scott said to you.

You were tired of being told you couldn’t do things. You were one of the best new recruits Shield had, even getting compliments from the Black Widow herself on your fighting technique. 

“So you really think I can’t break into the Avenger’s locker room?” You asked. You admit, it was a stupid dare, but you were never one to back down from a dare.

“No, I don’t think you can.” Scott told you, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Fine. You’re on.” You said, turning and leaving the training room. 

You waited until nightfall when you knew that nobody would be in the tower. The Avengers were at one of Stark’s famous gala’s so you knew nobody would be in the locker room. Shield agents had access to the tower, so getting in the main building would be easy enough.

The tower was actually pretty empty, which made it easier for you. You rode the elevator up to the training floor, and walked down the hallway to the Avengers private locker room. You looked down at the passcode reader on the door and wondered why it was locked in the first place. Then you remembered that it was connected to the weapons room, so it was probably good that it was locked. 

You pulled a device out of your pocket and stuck it to the reader, turning it on. It ran through all the possible passcodes until it dinged and the reader lit up green, and you heard the door unlock.

“Yahtzee.” You whispered, grinning. You pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind you. You made it a few steps before a loud voice scared the shit out of you.

“Excuse me miss, you are not authorized to be in here, I’m going to have to call Mr. Stark.” Crap. Stark’s AI Jarvis. 

“Oh no, please don't do that!” You yelped. “I’m not here to steal anything, I promise. I’m a Shield agent. I got dared to come in here by some stupid jerk I work with who thinks I can’t do anything. Please don't tell anyone. I’ll be in and out before you know it.” You pleaded with the AI.

There were a few seconds of silence before he spoke again. “As long as you do not take anything or destroy anything, I will not alert Mr. Stark.” He told you.

“Thank you. I promise I won't hurt anything.”

“If you do I shall know.”

You pulled out your phone and text Scott that you had made it in.

**Pics or it didnt happen.**

You rolled your eyes. Fucking jerk. You looked around, trying to find something good to take a picture with. You couldn't use Widows suit, one because she would kill you and two it could be too easy to fake. Stark kept his suits somewhere under the penthouse and there was no way you were breaking in there.

You walked down the row of lockers until you spotted something red, white and blue sticking out of a locker. “No way.” You whispered, pulling it out. It was Captain America’s suit. You ran your hand over the material and were in awe for a few moments. You admired the Captain a great deal. When he would come in for training exercises he always complimented you on your form, and you always blushed. You would never admit to anyone that you had a crush on him, because if anyone on your team found out, especially Scott, you’d never hear the end of it.

You pulled it out, holding it up to your body, and without even really thinking, you began to slip it on. It honestly fit you better than you thought it would. You looked in the mirror and smiled. “Damn, I kinda look good.” You were taller than average, so the only thing big on you was the top part of the suit, because nobody else had muscles like Captain Rogers...well Thor, but that was a different story. 

You took out the shield and held it up against you, taking your phone out and snapping a few photos to shut Scott up. You took a few more risque ones, just for you, before looking up at the ceiling.

“Not a word Jarvis.” You told the AI.

‘Wouldn't dream of it, miss.” He replied. You wondered why he was listening to you and not reporting you to Stark right away. Maybe he figured since you weren’t doing any harm it was okay. You shrugged and took the suit off, carefully placing it and the shield back in the locker. 

You picked your phone back up and clicked on the picture to send to Scott.

Only, it didn’t get sent to Scott. It got sent to the person right under Scott because your finger slipped.

The person right under Scott was Steve Rogers.

Steve. Fucking. Rogers. 

He had given his number out at the last training exercise in case of emergencies.

“No...no, no, no, no.” You whined, panicking. “Oh my God. I’m gonna get fired.” You started pacing the locker room, running your hand through your hair. “Hey Jarvis? Any chance you can stop the message I just sent on my phone?” It was worth a shot.

“I’m afraid not miss. It appears Captain Rogers has already received it.” You groaned, opening the message to find that it had been seen.

“Oh God.” You whispered. You calmly exited the locker room, then got the hell out of the building as fast as you could before some kind of alarm went off and the Avengers came to rescue you.

Once you got back home you sent the picture to Scott, telling him that if you got fired it was his fault. 

**I can't believe you actually did it. Hope you don’t get caught.**

You rolled your eyes. “Fucker.” You grumbled. You were definitely caught, and there was probably footage to prove it all. You didn’t sleep at all that night and when you woke up in the morning you had an email from Captain Rogers. You opened it with shaky hands and whimpered.

_ Dear Agent McClain, _

_ Please come to the Stark Tower today, I have something I’d like to discuss with you. _

_ Sincerely _

_ Captain Rogers. _

Yeah. You were getting fired. Could he even fire you? You technically didn't work for the Avengers but they kind of worked for Shield? Maybe Fury would be there and fire you himself. You drove to the tower and walked up to the desk, telling them that you were there to see Captain Rogers.

They told you which floor to go to and which conference room and when the doors opened Jarvis’ voice rang out and told you to follow the lighted spots on the floor. You knocked on the door before entering, and found Captain Rogers alone, leaning against the table, wearing the suit you were about to get fired for.

“Agent McClain, thank you for coming, please sit.” He told you. 

You picked a chair in the middle, while he sat at the head.

“Now, I assume you know why I’ve asked you to come here today.”

You nodded. “I do, and I’m so sorry Captain Rogers, I swear I didnt mean any harm by anything, it was just a stupid dare.” You blurted.

“A dare?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Some of the other people on my team are always telling me that I can’t do this or can’t do that because I’m still so new. So got told there was no way I’d be able to break into the Avengers locker room. I’m so sorry Captain Rogers, please don’t fire me.” You pleaded. He looked startled.

“Fire you? I’m not going to fire you.” He said softly.

You were confused. “You’re not?” He shook his head and pulled up the footage of you from the night before, pulling his suit on and taking the pictures. You blushed at the more seductive pictures you took, the camera not having a very good angle on you thank God.

“What about the other pictures? The ones you didn't send me?” He asked. Your mouth dropped open?

“Sir?” You asked, not understanding. He got up and came around to sit by you, very close you might add.

“Well, seeing as you're wearing my suit in the photos, don't you think i should be able to see them?” You nodded slowly, taking your phone out of your pocket, stunned at the fact that Captain America was sitting so close to you and damn if he didn't smell ten kinds of delicious.

You swiped to the photos and showed him each one, and you watched his face change something that made you push your thighs together.

“You look better in my suit than I do sweetheart.” He whispered. Your breath caught in your throat as you looked up at him. 

“Captain Rogers...I-” You started.

“Please call me Steve. Can I take you out to dinner?” He asked. You literally forgot how to speak. How was this even happening. It had to be a dream. Or a sick joke. Because there was no way Steve fucking Rogers was asking you out to dinner.

“Is that a yes?” He asked, giving you that hundred watt smile.

  
  


**Two Years Later**

You stood across from Steve, all your friends and family sitting behind you, on the best day of your life. 

“I understand that the Bride and Groom have written their own vows?” You both nodded and Steve smiled down at you.

“Who knew that all this would start from you stealing my suit on a dare.” He said, making everyone laugh.

“I didn't steal it, I just borrowed it.” You countered.

“Either way, it brought you into my life and it was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I love you with everything I have in me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Steve, I never thought that would be my life. That day when I came into the conference room I thought I was gonna get fired, not find the man I’d spend the rest of my life with. I love you more than anything and I with you, Always and Forever.” Steve smiled at you with tears in his eyes as you exchanged rings.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Steve dipped you and placed a soft kiss on your lips. 

“I love you Mrs. Rogers.” You smiled.

“I love you Mr. Rogers.”


End file.
